


Orange

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

 

 

Chapter 5: Colours: Orange

**Title: Orange**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto buys a Valentines gift for Jack.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Fluff, fluff, fluff ...  
Rating: pg

**A/N This fic is dedicated to[](http://idamus.livejournal.com/profile)[ **idamus**](http://idamus.livejournal.com/) for spotting the plagiarist on fanfiction.net who stole my fic and clamined it as her own, thank fully it's been deleted now and to ** **everyone** **else** **who gave me their support over the matter, thank you.**

“Flowers?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow and an amused smile.

“I saw them and thought of you, us, and it is Valentines day, so ...” Ianto stopped and shrugged.

Jack took the huge bunch of blooms from Ianto, their colours bright against the subtle pale pink of the paper they were wrapped in and breathed in their scent.

“Why these ones though, this particular bunch?” Jack asked as he rummaged around and seemingly found a crystal vase as if from nowhere as if he had been expecting them.

“The colours.” Ianto told him simply.

“Okay I get the red ones, even I know that red roses symbolise love. Goes without saying that the feelings mutual, but orange?” Jack said as he placed the flowers in the vase and headed out of his office down towards the kitchenette to get them water as Ianto followed him.

Ianto smiled to himself, the great Captain Jack Harkness didn't know everything despite being around for so long, he waited until Jack had added water to the vase before answering him.

“Orange roses are the embodiment of desire, passion and excitement and are an expression of fervent romance.” Ianto explained, winding his arms around Jack's waist.

“Desire and passion, I like the sound of that.” Jack murmured as his arms went over Ianto's shoulders and slipped round his neck and he whispered in his ear. “All in all a great combination of roses, desire, passion, excitement, romance and most of all, Love.”

“Exactly why I knew I had to buy them for you.” Ianto replied before softly pressing his lips to Jack's.

“You really do know everything don't you?” Jack said against his lips before kissing him more deeply.

Ianto thought of a witty retort but as Jack's tongue slid into his mouth he forgot it again and he lost himself in Jack's embrace.

The End.


End file.
